Gemidos NejiTenten
by Hime joss
Summary: UM SUPER HENTAI DE NEJI TENTEN... E sem pedir permissão, como ele sempre fazia, como ele fez ao entrar em meu coração... Neji selou seus lábios nos meus. Selou nossa união.


_*****************************************__  
__Surto De hentaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii__  
__Eu devia estar estudando minha prova ,¬¬...__  
__Veio a inspiração e não se pode deixar ela ir embora...__  
__Kkkkkk espero que gostem...*_ __  
__***************************************_

**Ele estava parado a alguns metros de mim, mas seus olhos não desviavam dos meus, e neles eu podia ver claramente aquilo que eu sempre quis causar nele.**

**Não era meio estúpido que para isso tenha sido preciso um plano meia boca para fazê-lo demonstrar?**

**Ciúmes.**

**Ele estava com ciúmes.**

**Hahahaha... Ciúmes da sua amiga de infância, que costumava ficar horas e horas assistindo filmes de tiroteio com ele, que costumava andar de skate e treinar karatê com ele, ciúmes da amiga que na adolescência começou arrastar um bonde por ele e foi friamente ignorada, da amiga que teve o coração partido quando ele foi embora para outra cidade para estudar... Ciúmes da amiga que agora era uma policial, independente e respeitada pela população, da amiga que agora iria mostrar para ele, Neji Hyuuga o que ele perdeu quando foi embora usando a desculpa que não poderia corresponder meus sentimentos, pois o lugar dele não era ali na pequena e pacata Konoha.**

**Dancei mais uma musica com o meu acompanhante, fiz questão de ser sensual em cada movimento, eu era adulta e bela. Meu vestido afirmava isso por mim. E ele precisava saber...**

**Que eu não o tinha esperado, que não tinha ficado triste e deprimida, que eu tinha seguido em frente.**

**Quando a musica acabou, me desvencilhei de Akira e caminhei para o jardim sentindo **_**ele**_** me seguir.**

– **Tenten**

**Ele chamou.**

**Tentei segurar o sorriso que queria escorrer por meus lábios.**

**Continuei andando, ele me alcançou alguns segundos depois e me puxou pelo braço.**

– **Ei, estou falando com você.**

– **Oi, Neji não tinha ouvido.**

**Fiz-me de desentendida.**

**Ele fechou a cara e não falou mais nada. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. Ele com a expressão de desgosto e eu sorrindo falsamente.**

–**Você não mudou nada não é?**

**Perguntei me referindo a seu constante mal humor.**

**Ele continuou calado. Suspirei e tirei o sorriso do rosto.**

– **Acho melhor eu ir.**

**Eu disse dando-lhe as costas e começando a caminhar.**

– **Não vai se despedir dos noivos?**

**Neji se pronunciou.**

– **Não, eles não vão sentir minha falta.**

**Respondi soltando meus cabelos do coque e saindo pelos portões.**

**Neji me seguiu.**

– **E seu acompanhante?**

– **Tanto faz. – Respondi friamente, eu estava começando a ficar irritada, era meio doloroso, estúpido e vergonhoso que eu, aos meus vinte e sete anos ainda sinta algo pelo boboca que me seguia.**

**Fomos caminhando em silêncio, até meu apartamento que não era muito longe da casa de Hinata e Naruto.**

**Abri a porta e entrei tirando os saltos, Neji entrou depois sem esperar por um convite.**

**Aquilo me irritou, fechei a porta com força.**

"**Idiota" pensei.**

**Virei-me com a intenção de dizer umas poucas e boas para ele, mas não consegui.**

**Neji se moveu rapidamente e logo me vi imprensada contra a porta.**

– **Ei.**

**Reclamei, ele não disse nada apenas me apertou mais forte.**

**Meu coração começou a bater desesperado e eu não conseguia parar de pensar nas mãos dele que me seguravam firmemente.**

**Neji suspirou longamente e pude sentir seu hálito contra meu rosto, desejei sentir o gosto da sua boca , desejei que ele me beijasse, e assim ele fez.**

**Colou seus lábios nos meus sem pedir permissão e enfiou sua língua entre meus lábios aprofundando o beijo. Senti seu gosto doce e amadeirado, senti sua língua profanando minha boca como se aquele fosse o ultimo beijo de nossas vidas, como se ele fosse um homem sedento e apenas meus lábios pudessem saciar sua sede. Senti minha alma sair e voltar ao corpo com aquele beijo, nosso primeiro beijo.**

**Ele teve que parar devido à falta de ar e ficamos olhando um para o outro na escuridão que nos abraçava, pois eu não tinha tido a chance de ligar as lâmpadas. Ficamos nos olhando enquanto nossas respirações se normalizavam.**

– **Neji...**

**Tentei, eu ia perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo, mas fui interrompida por mais um beijo avassalador.**

**A única diferença era que aquele segundo beijo foi acompanhado de suas mãos que começaram a passear por meu corpo, tocando e apertando meus seios, minhas cochas e meus glúteos.**

**Gemi com suas caricias, perdi a linha do pensamento e gemi com prazer.**

**Não consegui esboçar qualquer reação que não fosse gemer quando ele desabotoou meu vestido fazendo este escorrer por meus ombros e revelar meus seios desnudos.**

**Neji desceu os beijos para meu pescoço e depois para meu colo, apertou o seio direito com a mão e sugou o esquerdo com força. Quando ele ousou dar uma mordida em meu seio arfei e tentei afastá-lo.**

**Ele deu dois passos para trás depois voltou a colar seu corpo no meu. Fechei os olhos quando ele desceu os lábios por meu pescoço mais uma vez e me arrepiei sentindo sua respiração contra minha pele.**

– **Neji... O q-que você... Está f-fazendo?**

**Perguntei quando ele desceu as mãos por minha cintura e coxas levando o vestido e minha calcinha com elas.**

**Ele não respondeu. Parecia que não conseguia responder, ele estava em transe.**

**Senti minhas forças e minha sanidade se esvaírem quando ele em um movimento ousado ficou de joelho em minha frente, abriu minhas pernas e tocou meu intimo com a mão para depois trocar pelos os lábios.**

**Ele beijou, sugou, lambeu e mordeu ale fazendo-me delirar.**

–**N-n-ne-ji...**

**Gemi agarrando seus cabelos e tentando puxá-lo de lá quando senti o gozo vindo. Mas foi em vão, ele levantou minha perna direita passando-a por seu ombro e penetrou sua língua em minha vagina.**

**Fechei os olhos com força e gemi alto.**

**Meu gozo escorreu por minha pernas e ele lambeu tudo.**

**Minhas pernas treinadas a grades corridas fraquejaram debilmente. Mas ele me manteve de pé.**

**Lambeu minha orelha e sussurrou.**

– **Hoje você será minha.**

**Eu queria responder.**

**Dizer não, ou quem sabe que sempre fui dele, ou mandá-lo ir para o inferno. Entretanto não consegui, Neji calou qualquer resposta que eu poderia dar com outro beijo.**

**Não sei ao certo como, mas logo ele estava nu também e quando me dei conta disso arranhei seu peito com minhas unhas, e desci minha mão para seu membro, apertando-o com força.**

**Tive a honra de vê-lo ficar surpreso e parar por dois segundos de acariciar meus seios.**

– **Você não pode fazer isso...**

**Eu disse com firmeza pela primeira vez desde que aquilo havia começado.**

**Neji puxou minha mão de seu membro e me mordeu.**

**Com força e desejo ele levantou minhas pernas fazendo-me entrelaçá-las me sua cintura e me penetrou de uma vez arrancando um grito meu. Mesmo não sendo mais virgem doeu um pouco, devido à força que ele usou, reclamei e ele calou-me com seus lábios.**

**Suas estocadas eram forte, firmes e profundas, eu podia o sentir indo cada vez mais fundo, sentir minhas entranhas se contraírem com aquela invasão, minhas costas doíam levemente devido ao contado rude com a porta. Porém esse detalhe foi esquecido por que eu gemia e apenas gemia de prazer.**

**E quando senti o orgasmo chegando, meu interior se apertando e Neji gemendo coisas desconexas, usei toda a minha força para empurrá-lo.**

**Cai no pé da porta e Neji me fitou irritado.**

**Tentei me levantar, mas fui puxada para o chão.**

–**V-você... Não pode fazer isso...**

**Exclamei quando Neji subiu um mim prensando-me contra o chão.**

**Seus cabelos caiam sobre nos dois, grudando-se a nossos ombros e pescoços devido ao suor.**

– **Por que não?**

**Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Aquele cinza que sempre me encantou me fitava com raiva e desejo e se não me engano algo mais...**

– **Diga.**

**Exigi.**

– **Se você disser, deixou fazer o que quiser.**

**Eu queria ouvir, eu precisava ouvir.**

**Neji fechou os olhos e apertou às mãos em punho, ele era orgulhoso.**

**Meu coração doeu terrivelmente, se ele não dissesse não haveria saída, estava acabado, tudo aquilo que nunca tivemos.**

**Senti algumas lagrimas querendo escorrer de meus olhos e me mexi tentando sair de debaixo dele.**

**Neji abriu os olhos e ao ver minhas lagrimas puxou-me contra seu peito.**

**Foi minha vez de fechar os olhos.**

– **Tenten...**

**Ele começou, limpou a garganta e puxou meu rosto para poder olhar em meus olhos.**

– **Eu fui um idiota, eu tive medo, eu estava tão cego por meus sonhos estúpidos, eu fugi de você, fugi de seu amor.**

**Eu fugi de minha alegria e agora eu não quero mais fugir.**

**Eu quero você, eu quero seu amor, eu quero**_** nós.**_

**Alegria, felicidade, contentamento.**

**Você pode denominar?**

**A minha eu posso.**

**Neji Hyuuga.**

– **Você pode me aceitar? Com todos os meus defeitos?**

**Ele perguntou acariciando meu rosto, meu coração.**

**O que eu poderia responder?**

**Eu o beijei com todo o amor que eu tinha guardado todos aqueles anos.**

**E cumpri com minha palavra, deixei que fizesse tudo o que queria.**

**Neji voltou a percorrer meu corpo com suas mãos grandes e macias.**

**Ele me penetrou novamente e dessa vez fiz com que ele fosse mais devagar. Quando estávamos perto do ápice tomei as rédeas da situação e fiz com que ele sentasse comigo em suas pernas.**

**Comecei a calvagar lentamente o torturando, fazendo-o gemer meu nome e pedir que eu fosse mais rápido.**

**Mas eu não fui, comecei a fazer movimento circulares com o quadril deixando o gozo escapar por duas vezes.**

**Neji reclamou.**

– **T-Tenten...**

– **Esse será seu castigo...**

**Eu disse descendo minhas mãos por aqueles peito perfeito e arranhando-o.**

**Neji não agüentou por muito tempo e logo inverteu as posições, começando a dar estocadas firmes.**

**Mas com um pouco de dificuldade consegui tira-lo de cima de mim e engatinhei para perto do sofá.**

**Não demorou para que ele me alcançasse me empurrando pelos ombros fazendo com que eu ficasse com os joelhos no chão e o tronco apoiado no assento do sofá.**

**E sem pedir permissão ele me penetrou por trás.**

**Segurou minha cintura e foi fundo, enchendo meu corpo de prazer, enchendo minha sala de gemidos.**

**Eu nunca gostei muito de sexo anal, mas com ele foi incrível, talvez tenha sido por ser ****ele****. Por seus gemidos e ritmo constante.**

**Foi nessa posição que ele gozou pela primeira vez. E quando eu o sentir se derramar em mim, mordi meus lábios com força.**

**Neji se retirou de mim e eu virei de frente para ele com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu queria mais. Agarrei seu membro e comecei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, masturbando-o.**

**Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu.**

**Sorri essa seria minha nova tortura.**

**Pensei em descer a boca e lambe-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido, me empurrou para o sofá fazendo-me sentar, abriu minhas pernas e fez sexo oral em mim mais uma vez.**

**Neji lambia e mordia meu clitóris enquanto me penetrava com um, dois, três dedos, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.**

**Gemi, gritei e gozei, um, duas, três vezes naquela posição.**

**Eu estava cansada e um pouco doida. Já passavam das quatro da madrugada mais ainda falta algo.**

**E logo Neji me deu.**

**Ele puxou-me para o tapete e penetrou seu membro em mim mais uma vez.**

**Preenchendo-me com seu gozo com seu amor.**

**E sem pedir permissão, como ele sempre fazia, como ele fez ao entrar em meu coração...**

**Neji selou seus lábios nos meus. Selou nossa união.**

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_QUERO REVIWESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
ESSE FOI MEU 1 HENTAI DE VERDADE,,,,,,  
PRECISO SABER A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS!  
1 bgd bem grande p LILLY Maryy por me ajudar kkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Por que serio eu nunca escreveria algo assim sozinha, chega a ser ... Muiito surpreendente q eu tenha conseguido kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Serio LiLLy Mary, valeu kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_


End file.
